NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE - The Avengers Clint-Natasha NC17
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: " Natasha ha dejado al fin de ser Natalie Rushman. Ha terminado su misión en Industrias Stark y regresa a casa, deseando relajarse y descansar un poco. Claro que ella no es la única que acaba de finalizar un trabajo..."


Natasha llegó a su apartamento y cerró tras de sí, apoyándose cansada contra la puerta. Antes de dejar las llaves sobre el pequeño mueble que tenía junto a la puerta, se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón de un puntapié. Estaba harta de ellos.

Hacía una semana que debía haber terminado su misión en Industrias Stark. Habían podido frustrar a tiempo los planes de Justin Hammer para hacerse con el control de la tecnología que le permitiría fabricar aquellos soldados basados en Iron Man. Sí, habían podido evitarlo. Pero cuando creyó que todo había terminado y que podría volver a Nueva York, Fury le había pedido que mantuviera su tapadera unos pocos días más, sólo unos pocos más, hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce en Industrias Stark. Y aunque Tony Stark supiera quién era ella.

La maleta cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas y el apartamento estaba sumido en una casi completa oscuridad que Natasha agradecía, pese a ser media tarde. Fue hasta la mesita que tenía tras el sofá y encendió una pequeña lámpara. La luz amarillenta envolvió el mueble y aquel rincón del salón, dejando una buena parte sumida en la penumbra. Natasha se acercó hacia la cocina y encendió la luz. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Había echado de menos su apartamento. Bien era cierto que SHIELD le había proporcionado uno precioso en Malibú, acorde con el puesto de eficiente ayudante de dirección que debía interpretar. Pero, por muy bonito, por muy confortable que éste fuese, aquella no era su casa. Tomó aire y sonrió. Aquellas cuatro paredes en Nueva York sí que lo eran.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado, casi un mes atrás. Se acercó hasta la nevera y la abrió. Arrugó la nariz al verla vacía, a excepción de una botella de vino chianti que trajo de Italia la última vez que estuvo allí. Miró el reloj. Eran algo más de las dos de la tarde. Había tomado un pequeño sándwich en el aeropuerto, justo antes de coger el taxi que la había llevado hasta su apartamento, pero no tenía nada que pudiese utilizar para la cena. Y lo último que se le apetecía era ir hasta el supermercado a hacer la compra. Abrió la alacena que colgaba sobre la encimera de la cocina y el panorama no era mucho mejor que el de la nevera: apenas un paquete de pasta seca, unos botes de verduras en conserva y una lata de chili con carne. Arrugó la nariz. Tendría que contentarse con aquello. O llamar para que le trajeran algo de comida. Pero eso ya lo pensaría más tarde, cuando acabara de ducharse y estuviese parapetada en su sofá, con el mando de la televisión en una mano y descansando.

Dejó la cocina atrás y, tres minutos después, el agua caliente de la ducha empañó el espejo del baño.

Cuando salió, casi una hora más tarde, sentía la piel tersa por la loción corporal. La suavidad del algodón de la camiseta y el pantalón que acababa de ponerse la reconfortaban y casi hacía dibujar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Se había quedado dormida en el baño y no habría despertado si no hubiese sido porque notó que el agua se había enfriado. Se había lavado el pelo con rapidez y había salido de la bañera.

Aún estaba secándose la cabeza con la toalla cuando escuchó el timbre del móvil. Era el teléfono que SHIELD le había dado para usarlo siendo Natalie Rushman, la secretaria de la directora de Industrias Stark. Miró a uno y otro lado y no fue capaz de localizarlo. Hasta que recordó que no lo había sacado de la maleta de mano. El timbre insistía, una y otra vez. Natasha abrió con rapidez la cremallera del bolsillo en donde estaba metido y contestó sin mirar quién la estaba llamando.

—Rushman.

Una voz masculina atendió al otro lado de la línea.

—Vaya, debo haberme equivocado. Buscaba a una chica apellidada Romanoff, pero se ve que tengo el número erróneo.

Natasha retiró de su rostro un mechón de pelo húmedo y sonrió abiertamente al escuchar aquella voz que conocía tan bien.

—Déjate de bromas, Barton —le contestó, intentando que su tono sonara lo más serio posible, cuando la realidad era que no podía evitar sonreír.

Oyó como Clint chasqueaba la lengua.

—Me gustaba la idea de tontear con esa tal Rushman.

Natasha giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose despacio hacia la cocina.

—Rushman, al igual que yo, te puede arrancar los dientes. No lo olvides —le advirtió, divertida.

—Descuida, no lo olvido. ¿Cómo estás?

Apretó los labios e hizo un mohín con ellos.

—Cansada —respondió.

Clint continuó con su particular interrogatorio.

—¿Ya te ha soltado Fury?

Un bufido se escapó de los labios de Natasha. Dejó caer los hombros y miró hacia el techo.

—Al fin. Ha sido agotador. No me importa tener que ir dando patadas pero ¿lidiar con el trabajo de oficina? —confesó, sintiéndose más cansada de lo que realmente hubiese querido admitir, ante Clint y ante sí misma. Buscó el sofá con la mirada y se encaminó hacia él.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Clint al otro lado de la línea.

Natasha miró a su alrededor, como si tuviese que asegurarse de que estaba en su casa.

—Hace apenas unas horas que he llegado a Nueva York.

—Ah, bien.

—¿Y tú, dónde andas? —preguntó ella a su vez, dispuesta a sentarse en el sofá y a continuar la charla, por muy vaga e insustancial que ésta estuviese siendo. Apenas había dado con sus huesos en el confortable sillón cuando su compañero contestó:

—Justo detrás de tu puerta.

Natasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el teléfono a un lado. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada. Se llevó el teléfono de nuevo al oído, con una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Cuánto te gusta un teatro, Barton.

De nuevo, Clint chasqueó la lengua. No podía verlo, pero estaba segura de que había encogido los hombros, en esa actitud tan suya de no saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Ya sabes que no sé hacer entradas por el foro.

Natasha colgó la llamada, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada del apartamento, sintiendo cómo ese cansancio de unos minutos atrás se iba desvaneciendo. En efecto, allí estaba su compañero, al otro lado del pasillo, apoyado contra la pared frente a la puerta, con una mano metida en el bolsillo de los pantalones y la otra aún sujetando el móvil junto a su oído. Lo miró de arriba abajo, arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando los párpados.

—¿De dónde se supone que vienes? —quiso saber, esforzándose en articular cada una de las palabras que conformaban la pregunta.

Clint abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su compañera mirarlo de aquella manera. Bajó la vista, mirándose a sí mismo. Cuando la levantó, un instante después, se encogió de hombros.

—Coulson me ha tenido atascado en medio del desierto de Nuevo México.

—Pues parece que te has revolcado por un arenero.

Clint dio un paso hacia ella, esgrimiendo un dedo admonitorio delante de su rostro y una actitud de advertencia que no la intimidó en absoluto. Natasha sabía que no era más que una pose.

—Hey, no saques a relucir ese episodio —le sugirió, deshaciendo toda la distancia que los separaba. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, le sonrió y se encogió de hombros—: Quería mi guante favorito.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, fijamente, apoyando ambas manos en las caderas.

—Era un niño de cuatro años, Clint, por el amor de Dios —. Recordaba perfectamente aquel episodio en Central Park. Aún sonreía al visualizar la cara de Clint cuando el niño corrió llorando hacia su madre, alegando que un señor le había reñido y que no quería dejarle su guante.

—Me echó arena en los ojos.

Natasha se hizo a un lado y entró de nuevo en el apartamento. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero por encima de su hombro.

—Te lo merecías —le contestó. Vio como Clint la seguía, cerrando la puerta tras de él una vez hubo traspasado el umbral. Natasha alzó una ceja al mirarlo—. Deja las botas en la entrada.

Clint no se movió. En cambio, unió ambas piernas con fuerza, haciendo que los tacones de sus botas resonaran al chocar entre sí. Se irguió en toda su estatura, cuadrando los hombros y, llevándose una mano hasta la altura de su sien derecha, la saludó con aire marcial.

—Sí, señora.

Natasha se recostó en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos ante su pecho.

—Déjate de coñas. ¿Cómo es que Coulson te ha permitido meterte en el avión de esta manera?

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, Clint dejó la bolsa de viaje que llevaba colgada al hombro junto a la puerta y se deshizo de sus botas.

—Coulson tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí como yo, y no era una opción dejar que me pasara primero por el hotel para ducharme. Masculló algo así como que tenía una cita en Seattle y que no quería llegar tarde —le contestó, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, con la mirada de Natasha puesta en él.

—¿Una cita? ¿Coulson?

Clint tomó un vaso de la cocina y lo llenó bajo el grifo.

—Sí.

Natasha sonrió. ¿Cuántos años hacía que conocía a Philip Coulson? Justamente los mismos que llevaba trabajando para SHIELD. Fue él quien le dio la bienvenida a la organización, si por bienvenida se entendía expedientar a Barton durante un mes por desobediencia a una orden directa y a ella tenerla vigilada todo aquel tiempo hasta que se aseguraron de que no era una agente doble. Coulson había llegado a convertirse en un amigo. Era la mano derecha de Fury y el ojo que le faltaba. No sabía que harían Clint y ella sin su supervisión y su guía.

—Oye, ¿puedo ducharme? —la voz de Clint la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, ligeramente sorprendida. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con seriedad.

—No puedes, debes. O no pones el culo en mi sofá.

Clint se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada, deteniéndose tras el sillón. Natasha reclinó la cabeza sobre el cojín del respaldo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Clint descendió hasta ella, apoyando ambos brazos en el sofá y deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros del rostro Natasha.

—¿Te he dicho que me gusta que te pongas mandona? —le dijo, casi susurrando. La besó; un beso rápido, apenas rozando sus labios pero que bastó para que Natasha sonriera al volver a mirarlo cuando se alzó.

—Hoy no. Pero aún no se ha terminado el día —le contestó, mientras Clint dejaba su lugar para acercarse hasta donde había dejado el petate.

—¿Así que no ha acabado el día?

Estuvo tentada de tirarle uno de los cojines, pero se contuvo. Natasha alzó una ceja, a modo de advertencia.

—Dúchate. Te dejaste ropa aquí la última vez. Está en el primer cajón de mi dormitorio.

Clint se giró a medias.

—Ya decía yo que echaba en falta mi ropa interior favorita.

El cojín voló en dirección a Clint, describiendo un arco. Hubiese dado en blanco si él no se hubiese agachado, haciendo gala de sus excelentes reflejos. Clint esquivó el improvisado misil, desapareciendo por el pasillo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y que arrancó una idéntica en ella.

Natasha se dejó caer en el sofá mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Clint estaba mirándola desde arriba.

—Te has dormido.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y miró el reloj de su muñeca: había pasado casi media hora. En efecto, se había quedado dormida. No había tenido intención de ello pero el cansancio del trabajo acumulado, sumado al viaje, le había jugado una mala pasada. Miró a su compañero de nuevo. Clint tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba puesto un pantalón de deporte y una vieja camiseta negra que había conocido tiempos mejores. Hasta ella llegó el olor del gel de ducha que tenía en el baño mezclado con la loción de afeitar de Clint. Él rodeó el sofá y se sentó en un extremo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Stark? —preguntó, apoyándose convenientemente sobre el respaldo. Natasha giró en el asiento y se tumbó, descansando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Clint.

—Ha sido una locura —confesó Natasha, dejando que el aire saliese de sus pulmones con lentitud mientras intentaba acomodarse—. Es egocéntrico, narcisista e hiperactivo. Un dolor de cabeza.

Los dedos de Clint le apartaron un mechón de pelo de la sien derecha para inclinarse sobre ella y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

—¿Y a ese tipo lo quiere Fury en la Iniciativa Vengadores? —le preguntó. Natasha alzó la mirada hacia él, encogiendo ligeramente los ojos.

—No deberíamos saber nada de esa Iniciativa, Clint. No estamos autorizados para ello.

Su compañero hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto de que sabían de la existencia algo que no debían conocer.

—Vale, sí. El caso es que lo sabemos.

Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre las piernas de él, buscando una mejor postura para su cabeza. Una vez que lo hubo conseguido, alzó la mirada, buscándolo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste de ello?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Coulson me lo contó —respondió al instante.

Una ceja de Natasha se alzó, llegando casi hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Me cuesta creer que te contara algo así. En el diccionario, junto a la palabra "reservado" hay una foto del bueno de Phil.

Clint bajó la mirada hacia ella. Tomó entre sus dedos un nuevo mechón de pelo y lo acarició mientras sonreía.

—Pues dale al bueno de Phil tres cervezas belgas —le contestó, utilizando sus mismas palabras—. A la cuarta parece un cantante de ópera.

Sin poder evitarlo, Natasha terminó riéndose a carcajadas. Clint la miró, sonriente. Conocía bien a Philip Coulson pero no aquella faceta suya. Pensó que aquello era algo que debían remediar en cuanto tuviesen ocasión.

—Aún no ha aprendido que no debe salir de copas contigo —le dijo, cuando pudo dominar las risas.

—No, eso parece. Yo he aprendido de la mejor.

Natasha lo miró, clavando sus ojos en los de él y haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—No intentes darme coba, Barton. Y dime, ¿qué te llevó hasta Nuevo Méjico?

Clint suspiró, recostando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

Buscó una nueva posición sobre las piernas de Clint, acomodándose mejor.

—La corta, por favor. No quiero estar aquí todo el día.

Él asintió, mirando hacia el frente.

—La corta, bien. Pues un tío que cayó del cielo y se empeñó en recuperar un martillo que nadie más podía levantar. Todo terminó con un pueblo ardiendo hasta los cimientos.

El silencio se hizo en el apartamento. Tras unos segundos, Natasha levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente a Clint.

—¿Estás de coña, no es cierto? —le preguntó, con ojos entornados.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo lo estoy?

Volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de él, mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo. Sonaba extraño, y algo excéntrico, pero ellos habían visto cosa más extrañas aún. O tal vez no.

—Suena bastante a Budapest —dijo Natasha al fin. Clint movió inquieto sus piernas, haciendo que Natasha tuviese que cambiar el apoyo de su cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo que sucedió en Királymajori o lo que ocurrió luego en el hotel?

—La persecución y aquel barrio ardiendo, sí —le respondió ella, asintiendo a la vez.

La risa sofocada de Clint hizo que volviese a levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Bueno, que nos echasen de aquel hotel por romper una cama aún está en los primeros puestos de mis huidas favoritas.

Natasha no quería sonreír, pero el recuerdo de aquel episodio en Budapest se lo ponía difícil. Aquella había sido una misión dura, arriesgada y en la que casi se dejan la vida. El mismo empeño que habían puesto en el campo de batalla lo pusieron cuando se deshicieron de su armamento y de sus ropas al llegar al hotel. No se lo diría a Clint, pero aquello también estaba entre sus huidas preferidas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para controlar la traidora sonrisa y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—No seas engreído.

—Tú y yo nunca vamos a recordar lo que ocurrió en Budapest de la misma manera —señaló Clint, buscando su mirada. Fue fácil quedarse enganchada a aquellos ojos azules que la miraban desde arriba. Natasha alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla recién afeitada.

—Sabes que sólo es para sacarte de quicio —le confesó. Su piel estaba tibia al tacto y podía sentir la firmeza de su mandíbula bajo la palma. Clint buscó con sus labios el dorso de su mano y la besó suavemente.

—Lo sé —contestó, con una sonrisa.

Natasha cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el momento; estaba en su casa, tumbada en su sofá y junto a Clint. Semanas atrás, aquel momento le había parecido inalcanzable y muy lejano en el tiempo, inmersa como había estado con el asunto de Hammer y Stark. Ahora, cuando todo había pasado y al fin estaba donde quería estar, aquello era lo más parecido que nunca estaría a estar en el paraíso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los de Clint estaban fijos en ella. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa sin apenas esforzarse.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo, apenas con un susurro.

Como respuesta, Clint se acercó y la besó. Fue un beso lento y pausado; un beso que se recreó en sus labios, acariciándolos sin prisas con los suyos. Natasha no había sido consciente de cuánto había deseado que la besara hasta el momento en que la boca de Clint encontró la suya. Alzó las manos, acunando la cabeza de su compañero con delicadeza. En realidad, no quería se que escapara; quería que se quedase allí, besándola, todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Un instante después, más corto de lo que le hubiese gustado, Clint se apartó un poco enderezándose y separándose de ella.

—Y yo a ti, Nat —le dijo en voz baja y grave, a apenas un centímetro de su boca. Su aliento cálido la hizo estremecerse. Antes de poner más distancia entre ellos, Clint añadió en el mismo tono íntimo con el que le había respondido—: Creí que te ibas a unir a mí en el baño.

Pese a que Clint había dejado de besarla, una de sus manos seguía sobre ella, acariciando su brazo desnudo. Natasha cerró los ojos antes de responderle, concentrándose sólo en su roce.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que intentamos tener sexo en la bañera? Casi te partes la cabeza.

—Me confié.

La mano de Clint seguía su camino por su brazo, arriba y abajo, conquistando a cada caricia un nuevo centímetro. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, con todos sus sentidos puestos en aquella mano fuerte y algo áspera que iba a la deriva por su piel y que despertaba cada poro a su paso. Alzó la cabeza, apoyándola con más firmeza sobre el muslo de su compañero. De sus labios salió un gemido de puro placer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Clint.

Natasha no supo qué contestarle.

—Hmmm. Sí. No.

La mano de él no se detuvo en su errático deambular. Subía por su antebrazo, pasando por el hueco de su codo y deteniéndose en la parte superior para, a continuación, con total lentitud, volver a hacer el camino inverso hasta llegar al dorso de su mano.

—¿Sí o no? Ponte de acuerdo. Estás divagando.

Natasha tomó aire sin abrir los ojos.

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Yo? —le respondió Clint, con cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Ella asintió, despacio. Él continuaba acariciándola. El calor que desprendía su mano se irradiaba por todo su brazo, extendiéndose por debajo de su piel como lava incandescente.

—Tu mano, para ser más exactos. No me deja pensar con coherencia.

Clint se detuvo un momento y Natasha se lamentó en silencio por haberlo reseñado, quedándose atascada una maldición en la punta de su lengua. No quería que pensara que la estaba incomodando o que le desagradaba. Pero, un instante después, la mano de Clint volvió a su tarea. Natasha dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, aliviada.

—¿Y qué tiene que hacer para que puedas volver a pensar? —preguntó Clint. El tono de su voz, bajo y algo más grave, la sedujo más aún que la mano que la acariciaba. Apretó los párpados cerrados y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es necesario? Porque ahora mismo no quiero hacerlo.

—Puedo dejarlo, si quieres.

Ella volvió a negar con más insistencia.

—No quiero que lo dejes —se apresuró a responderle. Sólo había una cosa que no deseaba en aquel preciso instante y era que él se detuviese de seguir acariciándola—. Lo que quiero es que continúes haciendo lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Sólo eso?

Natasha entreabrió un párpado, con el esbozo de una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se necesitaban dos para jugar a aquel juego y ella estaba dispuesta a ello. Con fingido desinterés, se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Puede hacer algo mejor?

Clint volvió a bajar hasta ella, buscando su boca.

—Puede intentarlo —susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Aquel beso no dejaba lugar a dudas: no había más juegos. Sólo hablaba de hambre, la misma que ella sentía. Clint atrapó los labios de ella entre sus dientes antes de delinearlos con la punta de su lengua. Natasha le respondió tal y como él se merecía. La mano de Clint no dejó en ningún momento de acariciarla; subía y bajaba por su brazo para volver a iniciar el camino una vez más. Y, en cada una de ellas, le dejaba la piel ardiendo y clamando en silencio por algo más.

Natasha se incorporó levemente pero aún acostada sobre el sofá y a medias sobre Clint, acercándose más hacia él y sin abandonar sus labios. Alzó su brazo derecho, rodeando así el cuello e impidiéndole que se separase de ella. Él no hizo el intento.

Cuando creyó que Clint iba a contentarse sólo con aquellas caricias, la mano viajó hasta su abdomen, posándose en su vientre. Sintió el calor de la palma a través del tejido de la camiseta, que no tardó en desaparecer. Clint alzó el borde de la prenda, dejando la suave piel al descubierto. El aire frío, en contraste con el calor que él emanaba la hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se afanó en seguir besándolo.

Las caricias se hicieron cada vez más demandantes. Aquella mano curtida por años de trabajo subía y bajaba por su vientre, desde las costillas hasta el límite del elástico de sus pantalones de algodón, abarcando todo a su paso. Se detuvo en su cintura y deslizó la mano de un costado a otro, afanándose en su contacto, con aquella manera lenta y sensual que tenía de acariciarla. Cuando ascendía, las yemas de los dedos apenas acariciaban el nacimiento de sus pechos. Cada vez que lo hacía, Natasha dejaba de respirar durante unos segundos. Y cuando descendían, aquellos dedos inquisidores, no se atrevían a traspasar el límite de la cintura de sus pantalones y reavivaba cada minúsculo poro de su piel. Era una tortura en toda regla.

Muy a su pesar, Natasha se separó de los labios de Clint. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba cada gramo de aire que pudiese entrar en sus pulmones y evitar así que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas. Como ya lo estaba haciendo. Se apoyó contra el abdomen de Clint, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en las caricias que él continuaba prodigándole.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y profunda. Escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, casi inaudibles, que le erizaron la piel de las piernas y la espalda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellos sonidos procedían de su propia garganta.

Aunque lo había estado deseando desde el mismo momento en que Clint había comenzado a acariciarla, la palma de su mano atravesando la imaginaria frontera que suponía la cinturilla de su pantalón la tomó por sorpresa.

Clint dejó atrás el valle de su ombligo y la suave línea que descendía. Natasha se retrepó un poco, sentándose en el sofá a medias, descansando su espalda contra Clint. Arqueó la espalda, pegándose más a él cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo dentro de ella, despacio, pero sin detenerse. Estaba húmeda y preparada para él, más que preparada. Un roce más intenso sobre la carne hinchada de su clítoris la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo, ahogando un pequeño grito y haciendo que doblara las rodillas, quedando con la planta de los pies sobre el asiento del sofá. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás todo lo que podía, Clint atrapó de nuevo sus labios y bebió cualquier otro sonido que saliese de su garganta.

Los dedos de Clint no conocían la piedad; entraban y salían de su interior, dejándola sin respiración cuando estaban dentro y anhelante cuando la abandonaba. Frenética, Natasha se agarró al muslo de él, clavando sus dedos en los fuertes músculos, sosteniéndose contra su torso y evitando que él se alejara.

Clint reprodujo con su lengua los movimientos que sus dedos ejercían dentro de ella, a un palmo por debajo de su ombligo: se adentraban despacio para abandonarla un segundo después con la misma lentitud. Aún no había salido por completo su cuerpo cuando volvía a introducirse en ella, más rápido, más profundo. Aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

No supo bien cómo sus pantalones y su ropa interior desaparecieron; no sabía si había sido el propio Clint quien los había deslizado por sus piernas o había sido ella misma en un alocado intento de no tener nada que supusiese una barrera entre su piel y las manos de Clint. Lo cierto era que las prendas terminaron hechas un ovillo a sus pies.

Desnuda sólo a medias, Natasha se afanó en seguir besando a Clint. Le devolvió con el mismo ímpetu todos y cada uno de los besos que él le estaba regalando. Le mordisqueó los labios, la lengua, llevándose su aliento y acuciándole a que continuara. Clint no se hizo de rogar, cambió un poco su postura, buscando una más cómoda para ambos, en donde ella pudiese descansar todo su peso sobre él, acunada en el brazo que no estaba ocupado en prodigarle aquellas enloquecedoras caricias.

Con aquella nueva posición, Clint reclamó con un escueto gesto que separara las piernas y eso hizo ella. Clint insistió; sin detenerse, atrapando y pellizcando con suavidad la carne sensible, hinchada y excitada.

—¡Clint! ¡No pares! —exclamó, dejando su boca y arqueando de nuevo la espalda.

Natasha se agitó entre sus manos, y se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos cuando el impacto de un creciente orgasmo explotó en su vientre, abrasando su cuerpo en una oleada. Por unos instantes se olvidó de respirar; olvidó dónde estaba y, tal vez, también olvidó su propio nombre. Sólo cuando la marea pasó, ella resbaló un poco sobre el regazo de Clint, quedando totalmente tumbada de nuevo. Entonces fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos.

Clint la miraba desde arriba, con una sonrisa a medias dibujada en su rostro, los labios enrojecidos por sus besos y mordiscos, y un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos azules. Ella le retribuyó con una sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Aún cuando los latidos de su corazón no habían vuelto a la normalidad, Natasha giró sobre sí misma, colocándose de rodillas en el sofá y buscando apoyo contra el cuerpo de Clint. Despacio, se acercó hasta él, para besar su cuello con calma, aún cuando en su pecho su corazón todavía bombeaba alocado. De los labios del hombre emergieron gemidos apenas audibles que la hicieron sonreír. Encontró el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó con suavidad.

—¿No me dijiste antes que te gustaba que te diera órdenes? —susurró a su oído. Notó cómo el vello del antebrazo de Clint se erizaba bajo la palma de su mano. Él asintió, despacio.

—Eso dije, sí —le contestó, con el mismo tono íntimo y bajo que ella había usado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Quítate la ropa.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Clint.

—Sí, señora.

No tuvo que ordenárselo una segunda vez. Clint se despojó de la camiseta y de sus pantalones en el mismo tiempo en que ella se deshizo de la poca ropa que aún vestía. Él volvió a sentarse a su lado, mirándola con un brillo expectante en los ojos y una mueca divertida en los labios. Natasha lo besó en la mejilla, demorándose todo lo que quiso, inhalando aquel olor suyo, mezcla de jabón, loción de afeitar y su propia esencia. Clint ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando expuesto toda la longitud de su cuello. Natasha paseó los labios por él, notando el pulso alocado y frenético de la sangre al pasar. Sin decir una sola palabra, Natasha se apoyó en los hombros de Clint y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. La respiración acalorada y pesada de él le acariciaba el rostro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, fijas en sus labios. Natasha demoró su atención en ellos antes de atraparlos con voracidad en un beso posesivo. Las manos masculinas se cerraron en torno a su cintura, calientes y demandantes. Clint alzó sutilmente las caderas, buscando el contacto pleno. Notó su erección prominente bajo ella y su vientre se contrajo, anticipándose a lo que vendría, ansiando tenerlo en su interior. Natasha quería lo mismo que él y no lo haría esperar. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, dilatando el tiempo en acariciarlo a conciencia, demarcando sus hombros con lentitud y el plano de sus músculos formados por los muchos años de trabajo para, luego, descender despacio, en dirección a su vientre. Paseó las palmas por el minúsculo hueco entre ambos cuerpos. Clint seguía con la mirada fija su avance y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano de Natasha se ciñó en torno a su miembro.

—¡Nat, por el amor de Dios! —murmuró entre dientes, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Natasha aprovechó aquella muda invitación y se acercó a él tanto como pudo. Acarició con la punta de su lengua la pequeña hondonada que formaba el hueso de la clavícula. Clint volvió a bajar la mirada y la clavó en la suya. El azul de sus ojos apenas era perceptible. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, respirando de manera superficial. Sin dejar aquel vínculo invisible que habían establecido sus miradas, situó su miembro en la entrada a su cuerpo y, despacio, descendió sobre él.

Fue a ella la que le tocó contener la respiración. Sentirlo entrar en su interior, cómo su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente a su intromisión, la sobrecogió. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, acoplando las piernas en torno a las caderas de Clint y comenzó a moverse, intentando encontrar un ritmo mutuo que ambos pudiesen seguir. Descendía sobre él, hundiéndolo todo lo que podía dentro de ella para, a continuación, deshacer el camino. Antes de permitir que él saliese por completo, volvía a bajar, con más ímpetu, yendo un poco más lejos.

El rictus de Clint se endureció, apretando la mandíbula y ciñendo sus manos a las caderas de Natasha, cada vez con más fuerza. Natasha se aferró a sus brazos y continuó cabalgando.

—Tasha, por favor —le suplicó, mientras Clint respondía a sus movimientos saliendo a su encuentro, embistiéndola con el mismo ímpetu con el que ella se conducía.

—Por favor, qué —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Clint la acercó hasta él más aún, como si quisiese introducirla debajo de su piel, abrazándola con fiereza.

—No creo que pueda esperar más.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—No lo hagas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Al siguiente, lo sintió estremecerse dentro de ella mientras se corría y un gutural sonido emergió de la garganta de Clint. Natasha lo besó, silenciándolo de esa manera, bebiéndose sus quejidos. Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz.

Natasha esperó hasta que Clint volvió a respirar con normalidad, aún a horcajadas en su regazo. Él abrió un ojo, luego el otro y le sonrió con languidez.

—No era a esto a lo que me refería cuando te dije que te había echado de menos, pero también lo he echado de menos, no te voy a engañar —le dijo Clint a media voz, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado y con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

A regañadientes, Natasha abandonó su posición. Se acostó en el sofá y lo arrastró con ella, quedando ambos tumbados de lado, de frente uno al otro y abrazados por la cintura, en un intento de que Clint no cayera al suelo.

—Sé a qué te referías. Y yo también echaba de menos esto —le contestó, acariciándole el pelo—. Y a ti.

Clint la besó, ya sin la urgencia de minutos antes. Fue un beso calmado; un beso en el que se recrearon.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? —preguntó Natasha cuando se separó de él. Clint acomodó la postura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su propio hombro.

—Pasado mañana tengo que estar en la sede de Arizona. Órdenes directas de Fury.

No era la respuesta que ella esperaba oír. Una mueca de contrariedad se dibujó en los labios de Natasha.

—Sólo día y medio.

—Sólo eso, sí.

Una de las piernas de Natasha se introdujo entre las de Clint. El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con más fuerza. Natasha pasó un brazo por la cintura de él y encerró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Nunca es suficiente, Clint. Siempre hay órdenes. O misiones. O un tipo con… lo que sea, que se cae del cielo. O un millonario con ganas de autodestruirse.

Natasha sintió cómo Clint besaba su coronilla.

—Nunca lo es. Y mientras seamos lo que somos, mientras trabajemos donde trabajamos, nunca lo será, Nat. Pero nos agarraremos a lo que tenemos.

Ella se separó unos centímetros, los necesarios para mirarlo a la cara.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor, un día, cuando ya no trabajemos para SHIELD, podamos hacer algo con nuestra vida. Como que te compres una granja y te dediques a criar gallinas.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos.

—¿En serio, Nat? ¿Me ves cuidando de vacas y pollos?

Aunque intentó contenerla, la carcajada que le oprimía en el pecho terminó por salir, llenando toda la sala. Dejó que sacudiera su cuerpo y lo revitalizara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así, de tan buena gana, feliz y sin pensar en nada que no fuera ella misma y a quien tenía junto a ella. Pasó ambas piernas sobre Clint y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Te vienes a la cama? —preguntó Nat, tendiéndole una mano.

Clint la tomó y se irguió frente a ella.

—Jamás digo que no a una siesta.

Natasha soltó la mano masculina y giró sobre sus talones, dejando a su compañero en pie junto al sofá. Se encaminó hacia la habitación, contoneando deliberadamente las caderas, sin importarle su desnudez y consciente de los ojos de Clint fijos en ella. Antes de entrar en el pasillo, volteó la cabeza. Natasha alzó una ceja, con un gesto pícaro, acompañándolo de un alzamiento de hombros.

—Día y medio, Clint. ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir la siesta?

FIN


End file.
